Power Rangers Zen
by AkiraMajestic21
Summary: Evil has once again risen after many centuries of peace. Five teenage girls will be chosen to be the new protectors of this world known as the Power Rangers Zen. Using the elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind they will fight evil and once again make the world st peace. I'm new to this so feel free to leave any constructive critcism.
1. Prologue

Ancient Evil Awakens

* * *

Hi, this is my first fanfic and I am very excited. I am a power rangers nerd and has watched every season of power rangers there has ever been. I always wondered what it would be like to have an all female team of power rangers with my own unique world and that is exactly how this story is created. I hope you guys enjoy this and I would also love some feedback on what i can do better and what I am doing wrong.

* * *

"Ventrax, what is the update on our conquest on Earth? I hope you are doing what needs to be done." Queen Reiya was looking out at the endless space before her.

Queen Reiya was a rather short woman with very young features. She had white hair and red eyes that are as dark as blood. She is of some relation to Empress Rita but due to family disputes over the years they have no contact.

"Yes Reiya, everything is in order for the takeover of the Earth. We are gathering forces as we speak." Ventrax was kneeling before Queen Reiya.

Ventrax was a big guy. He had a huge headand big black eyes, almost bug like. His body was brown and he was a warrior from Queen Reiya's planet and her most trusted advisor to this point.

"Well make it pay off Ventrax. Do not fail or it will be the end of you." Queen Reiya was very serious when she said this

"Yes , I promise that your requests will be done my queen." Ventrax knew that his queen meant every word she said.

Ventrax may be incompetent sometimes, but he had never failed her. She looked at the earth and declared that she would rule the people and they will recognize her as the supreme ruler.

"Hey Slevia, Reiya says we need to start the takeover of Earth immediately." Ventrax told Slevia as she had her back turned to him.

Slevia was very small and petite but a very dangerous warrior. She was Queen Reiya's sister but a lot nicer than her older sister. She was forced by her sister to work on the ship and help her take over earth. She always thought of herself even as alate as ancient times. She heard Ventrax come up behind her and she was instantly annoyed.

Slevia was overlooking a stock of some of the greatest alien criminals imaginable at her sister's request. She had no time to hold any kind of conversation with him. She had to get this done or her sister would have her head. She nodded her head to make Ventrax aware that she had the message and dismissed him with a wave of her hand

"I hope she doesn't screw this up for everybody, this could be our heads if this doesn't go well." Ventrax shook his head. If any of them messed things Queen Reiya would make space dust out of them.

"Reiya, we are officially ready to make the trip to Earth you evilness." He found his queen still staring off into space and once again kneeled.

"Good Ventrax, start the ship and put thrusters full speed ahead." She could not wait to take over earth and then she would destroy it.

"So what is the first thing we do you evil ship? Do we just go into the cities and destroy everything in sight and take prisoners?" Ventrax wondered what they would be doing once they got there.

"My dear Ventrax, that is exactly what we will do. We will destroy everything in existence and take the weakly human race as our slaves and make them do our bidding. Finally this world will come to an end as I Reiya will become queen of all." She laughed a very sinister laughed that made Ventra suffer.

Master Zhi has been watching this seen and escapes the ship to recruit his knew that he had to sneak off the ship, but he had to be careful and go back out the way he came in.

* * *

This is just to get you guys up to speed on how and why this story is taking place, and for power ranger fans i put a very special person in this tory. He will appear a lot as he will be very essential to the plot and a major player.


	2. Chapter 1: Drastic Life Changes

Chapter 1: Drastic Life Change

* * *

Now, what I am doing with this story is narrating from the character's prospective and the scenes of morphing will be done from an author's prospective. I wanted to make it a little unique. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tommy Oliver

* * *

"I never though you would be so good at fighting Natalie." Greg said this as he and Natalie were leaving the school yard after martial arts practice.

Natalie was 5 foot 4 with green eyes and brown hair. She was daughter of Dr. Thomas Oliver, a world famous palentologist. He had become well known in the last few years for his research. She was adopted by her when she still a baby, but her considered her biological father. He had been an amazing father too her and she always wondered how she sould ever return the favor.

"Thanks Greg, martial arts is something that I am very passionate about." She told Greg as they were now walking down the street.

Greg was 17 years old and very tall. He has a slight muscular build but you could stil tell he was a bit slanky. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. He had always joked that he was from another planet because he was the only one in his family with blond hair and blue eyes. That's a whole different story that should not even be told.

"So is your father's friend still teaching you about these Chinese zen symbols?" Greg was curious about these symbols she had kept talking about. Natalie had told him that she found them intresting but her father was lessed than impressed.

"Oh yeah I have learned the main 5, fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth. According to Master Zhi you need all five elements to always in perfect harmony to keep the balance of life and nature." She didn't understand how they would help keep balance as all of them had different qualities.

"Man that's deep, what does your father have to say about all these legendary symbols?" Greg didn't know much about Dr. Oliver other than that he was Natalie's father and famous. He had only met him twice and they weren't long greetings or conversations.

"He doesn't believe in it, mostly he thinks it's just complete gibberish. He thinks that Master Zhi is just teaching me some worthless stuff that serves no purpose other than storytelling. I told my dad that it's a part of his culture, but my dad calls it folklore." Natalie never understood why her father just didn't like the master teaching hre stuff like that. she always thought of him as an open minded person.

"So sounds like you father is just skeptical about anything that is not the things he likes. Seriously Natalie, why is your father so weird about certain things that are not of his nature." Greg was super baffled by it. Her came to conclusion that with him being a scientist for dinosayrs he should expect the unexpected.

"I think there is are a lot of things that happened in his life before he adopted me. I found some kind of weird devices in some secret box. One was a morpher with a power coin, two morphers that somehow connected, and a silver bracelet with a black dot on it. When I pressed the black dot it changed into some kind of dinosaur head. I looked it up and it the dinosaur was called a brachiosaurus , very weird." Natalie was seeing in her head what she was describing, and she still thinks that all of it is just weird.

"How do you know it was some kind of power morpher?" Greg knew that science was her subject or anything to do with machines.

"I overheard my father talking to somebody about it a while ago. They were talking about the morphers and how they didn't work anymore. I didn't know they were called morphers until he metioned that he kept them in that brown box i found them in." Her father had a secret and it drove her crazy not knowing.

"It can't be that bad, your father is world famous paleontologist Dr. Tommy Oliver." Greg was trying to snap her back to reality. She had went deep into thought for a few moments.

"Yes, and I tell you a lot of weird stuff comes with it Greg." She dount that he would ever know the true meaning behind those words. She didn't even know if she would ever know.

About an hour later

* * *

"Hey dad, I'm home from school. Sorry I'm late, Greg and I had a small martial arts practice for a little bit." She knew her father liked Greg so he wouldn't mind that, but the stying out late again he would have a problem with.

"You know I'm always happy when you're practicing your martial arts, but lets try to be home on time more often Natalie. I don't mind you hanging with your friends, but I don't want you too late either." Tommy knew that she was just a teenager but he knew better than anyone that it doesn't stop weird stuff from happening. He put his past as a ranger behind him and didn't want her involved in anything like that.  
That's why he wanted Master Zhi to stay away from her with all that mess about elements and perfect harmony.

"Yes dad, sorry I'm always late but I get carried away when I'm hanging out with Greg and my other friends. I really enjoy living a carefree life as a teenager, and learning life lessons. Didn't you have normal teenage years dad?" She knew he was aware of that, but he was just acted so overprotective sometimes.

"Sure honey, if that's what you want to call it." His teenage years weren't normal. He spent time fighting evil while trying to juggle school. Not to mention he has had to save the world several times on top of it.

By the tone of his voice Natalie could tell her dad was being majorly sarcastic. She called his name while she was getting a sode out of the fridge.

What's up Natalie? He could tell by the tone of her voice that he was not going to be looking forward to her question.

"I stumbled upon a box the other day with some interesting stuff inside it, and I was wondering why are you keeping it so secretive." She knew that is was crossing the line, but she saw no other way to get answers than to be direct with him.

"That old brown box is something I had has a teenager. The things inside are toy gadgets that I liked. I use to collect them because I like the intricacies of how they were put together. The machinery was so advanced that it was hard not to find it interesting enough to investigate." He was afraid that she was going to ask questions about that. He decided that he could not let because he was going to do everything in his power to protect her.

"Dinner is in the microwave Natalie. I picked up chinese on the way home since I knew that is was your favorite." He was trying to distract her from asking anymore questions about those morphers.

"Thanks, but I don't have much of an appetite to eat tonight." She went upstairs to relax for a bit like he suggested, but she was worried about her father. He was keeping something big from her, but why? She made up her mind that she had to find out once and for all about all the hidden secrets, and she had a feeling that those devices in that box had something to do with it. She going to find the truth and wasn't going to stop until she found it. For now it was time for to sleep. Natalie told herself that she would start investigating in the morning.

The next morning Natalie was woken up by some strange and loud noises coming from downstairs. She rushed down to investigate and possibly try to find out what in the world was going on to cause that much racket at 7am in the morning. When she went downstairs she found her father fighting with some weird monsters outside in the front yard. Her dad had taught her all the martial arts she know but he was kicking some major butt, he was so awesome. Then more of them showed up, she hurried and got dressed so she could help him. When Natalie opened the door two of the monsters came at her. She grabbed on to the top of the door to swing and kick the first one into the second one. Her dad was now fighting two hideous monster that looked like the bosses of these things. Natalie kept fighting when one snuck up behind her, she slung out of her jacket and slipped behind him and kicked him in the head. She dodged the fist of one and took him down with an over head toss, then 8 more came at her. Natalie found a tall stick and used it propel herself to go in circle while kicking each one. Then he saw the worst thing that she had ever witnessed, those monsters were taking her father away. She tried to stop them as they went through some kind of red portal but those creature that she been fighting blocked her. The next thing she knew her father was gone and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She kept fighting until some unexpected help showed up out of nowhere. Master Zhi came out of nowhere and took down like 6 of them.

"I'm glad your here Master Zhi, but I could have used you a little earlier." Natalie was bretahing heavily which probably made it sound a little more sarcastic then she had intended.

"Sorry Natalie, these monsters were also downtown I had to protect the people there." Master Zhi had no idea why these monsters had decided to show up now after all these years.

Master Zhi and Natalie managed to finally defeat them, but that still didn't make her feel any better about the most important person in her life being gone. Natalie's father had been taken from her and she was powerless to stop those things and help him. She sunk down to the ground and cried from being disappointed in herself. Master Zhi consoled her and told her that they would get mher father back safe and sound. She looked at him and something automatically made her believe him.

"Come with me Natalie, we don't have much time. The world is in danger and we need to prepare to protect it." Master Zhi grabbed Natalie by her hand and drug her away from her house. The had to get to his lab and get there fast.

Master Zhi had completely threw Natalie off guard with the statemenr of them having to protect the world. She thought they had the military and the government for that sort of thing. She was only 16 years old, how was she suppose to protect the world Natalie thought to herself. She couldn't even protect herown father. It seemed like her life was crumbling before her eyes and she had no hope of stopping whatever was happening to people in her city.

Master Zhi grabbed her and it felt tingly and the next thing she know they were transporting somewhere. When they landed at their destination she had reappeared out of some kind of red light which was odd. She never knew that life could get so weird and right now it was weird to the max.

"Welcome to my lab Natalie, only the most high-tech machines that you could find anywhere are here in this place." Master Zhi prided himself on his lab. he had been around for many years and most of the equipment had been built by himself.

Natalie looked around the place and everything was all machine-like until she turned around and saw the most awesome looking uniforms she had ever seen. They were five very distinct uniforms encased in some kind of liquid. The color of the uniforms were red, blue, green, yellow and pink and looked very shiny and glossy. Something told her that these uniforms had something to do with her having to protect the world.

"Alright Natalie, the world is under attack and you are the only person that can protect it right now. Aliens are invading our planet and we need to protect life on this planet at all costs. Now pay attention cause I am about to tell you a story about these said aliens." Master Zhi never thought he would have to tell this horrible story again.

"The 2 monsters you saw earlier are servants of the evil queen Reiya, and aliens from the planet of Zirus. It it a very far away in another galaxy millions of miles away, somehow she has found a way to travel at almost the speed of light to get here to earth." Master Zhi looked at Natalie. She looked a little freaked out but he knew she was paying attention.

"A long time ago in Ancient China during my time, there was a legendary evil that was plaguing the universe and galaxy. It was lead by Queen Reiya and her army of criminal aliens who were some of the most dangerous in the galaxy. There were 5 legendary warriors that finally defeated Queen Reiya in a great battle, but at the cost of using up all their strength and power. They banished her and her army back to Zirus bringing peace to this world. They were called the power rangers, sworn protectors of the earth and vowing to defeat all evil that tried to destroy it. When they used up all their power the bodies inside the suits disappeared and the suits turned into the 5 zen symbols representing fire, water, earth, lighting, and wind. It also created the legend that all 5 of these elements need to be in harmony to keep this world from being destroyed. I have carried these suits and these symbols so that they would never fall into the wrong hand. I should have died many years ago, but I have been kept alive for a purpose and hopefully when I see it through I can depart from this world and finally have my body and soul be at peace." Master Zhi was looking out toward something after he had said all of this.

Man talk about wacko, Natalie didn't know whether to believe him or not. The story was about ancient times and evil aliens and most importantly power rangers. There are no such things as power rangers in this world. Everyone knows that they are a complete legend just so kids could have a good bed time story. Her dad use to tell me about these power rangers, heroes of the earth he use to say. He had told her about battles they had fault in and evil villians. Part of her believed him at first, and from the way he was talking people would have thought he was one of those people. She dismissed it out of mind and never thought about them again once she got older.

While Natalie was having this flashback in her head Master Zhi had brought out some kind of small silver box with intricate designs painted on them. When he opened the box Natalie saw 5 symbols start to glow as well as the suits and it was incredible. Then all of them stopped glowing except for the fire piece. All of sudden Natalie had a vision in her mind of her being the warrior of fire and then being snapped back to reality. The red fire symbol was calling to her and as she walked over and reached for it all it did was shine brighter. When Natalie picked up the symbol it transformed into one of those morphers that she had seen in her father's box. The morpher glowed red and slid itself into place onto her wrist and then turned red with flames. Natalie thought she was dreaming and she would wake up at any time from this nightmare.

"Ah, looks the the spirit of fire has chosen you Natalie." Master Zhi was pleased that the spirit of fire had chosen her. He had a feeling that she would be the key to unlocking one of the powers he just never had an idea of which one. He remembered telling her father of that, but he had dismissed it and told him do not tell her about. He considered Tommy a friend and respected his wishes.

"Wait power rangers? Why me Master Zhi?" Natalie started panicking. She didn't know what she could do to save the world.

"The spirits inside of those symbols choose the people. The vision you had of you weilding fire was the spirit's way of telling you that it chose you. This is you fate and your destiny the power has chose it's person, you can't run away.

Just as Natalie was about to speak an alarm went off and the room glowed and ugly shade of orange. The big monitor in front of Natalie showed those monsters coming back and terrorizing the city. Master Zhi looked at Natalie with an expected expression and walked up to her.

"Natalie, I know that all of this doesn't make sense to you now, and you have a lot of questions for me. In due time I promise to answer all of them but right now the city needs you to protect them." Master Zhi hoped that Natalie believed him. He was truly sorry that al this had to be sprung on her at the last minute, but this needed to be done.

"Yeah, but you keep forgetting that I'm just a kid Master Zhi. What can I possibly do to stop these monsters?" Natalie was nervous she just didn't know if she was up to this or not.

"I believe in you Natalie. The spirit of fire also believes in you or it would not have chosen you. Now believe in yourself and you can do anything." Master Zhi knew this of Natalie. Her father had told him that she was very strong and passionate.

Natalie looked inside myself and tried to find the belief in herself that Master Zhi had talked about. She knew that she had to do it. These monsters had her father and for that reason she had to be prove. She had to find someway to save the world and get her father back, and she wasn't stopping until the job was done.

Natalie used her morpher to transfer herself to the city park where the monster was terrorixing some kids under a table. She had to admit that these things were kind of creepy. she had made a promise that she would do this as she knew her father would want her to be strong.

"Hey you big bully, why don't pick on someone your own size?" Natalie found some kind of hidden confidence when the monster turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, your the girl from earlier. I thought I might run into you again. I knew that you would want your father, but you're not getting him. I will erase this city and you as well little girl. My name is Slimerus and i can turn anything into slime with just one touch if i please.

"You're about to become a prisoner with your father girl. Zirtatrons get rid of this weakling. I have humans to conquer come here you little heathens." The monster collected the kids in the jar after he turned them to slime.

Natalie was disgusted with what she had just seen. She wasn't surprised because as far as she knew bad guys didn't play fair. Well if he wanted that way she wasn't going to play fair either. She had no more time to think as thr Zirtatrons came directly at her. She tried to take them down but she has no progress.

These monsters were stronger then before and she just wasn't doing much of a job with the ones she was fighting. She was going to need more power and she knew just what to do. She pressed the button on her morpher and shouted the words Go Zen.

Natalie was shrouded in darkness as she jumped through the floor and was surrounded by fire. The fire completely covered her from head to toe as her red ranger suit appeared and then fire swirled around her head to create her helmet and her symbol appeared on her helmet.

"As fearless as fire, red zen ranger. By the power of my flames I will send you back to where you came from slim ball, and your little monsters too." Natalie was shocked with herself and the fact that she knew how do all that. She was a power ranger, the very thing that she thought didn't even exist. She couldn't worry about that later now she had monsters to make disappear.

They all came at her at once, she pulled out her flame sword and ran full speed ahead. Natalie turned into a fireball and roasted the Zirtatrons in the blink of an eye, now she had to take care of slim ball. She energized her sword and called for her flame saber attack, and her sword sliced him in half.

"Yeah, now that's what I call a job well done, I think I like this ranger thing." Natalie patted herself on the back for her work. She didn't know much about these things but she vowed to fight to get her father back. She transported back to Master Zhi's lab after all the people that had been collected into slime was back to normal.

Meanwhile back at Queen Reiya's ship

* * *

"You have failed me again Ventrax, this will be the end of you." Queen Reiya was furious with Ventrax. She turned around in her chair to look at him. She resulted that she should have turned him to dust but decided against it. She didn't have time to find her a new second in command.

"Please no your evil ship. I will not fail you again." Ventrax knew he failed but didn't want to be destroyed.

"You better not, get out of my sight you ingrate." Queen Reiya watched him hurry out of her sight.

Ventrax left Reiya in peace at she stared into space.

"Mark my words red ranger, you will be destroyed as well as your poor father." Queen Reiya gave a very sinister laugh.

Back at Master Zhi's lab

* * *

"Well done Natalie, i knew that once you believed in yourself then nothing could stop you." Master Zhi was very proud of Natalie. He knew that she could do it if she put her mind to it. He knew her father would have been proud of her if he had seen her today.

"Thank you master, I will protect the earth at all costs. You can depend on me." Natalie made this declaration out loud. now that she had the power she would get her father back and destroy these monsters for good.

"Glad to hear it my dear. Now your journey begins." Master Zhi turned his back away from Natalie has he said this.

"What do you mean Master?" Natalie was a little more than confused. She thought it had already begun today.

"We need to find 4 other teammates for you Natalie. The 5 elements must be in perfect harmony for this world to once again find peace." Master Zhi looked at Natalie. She nodded her head as they were both in agreement.

* * *

In the next chapter Reiya and Ventrax come up with another scheme. They will unleash a new monster on the city of Cedar Grove. Natalie thinks she has to fight alone, but little does she know she will get help froma girl named Velvet, and the possibility of her being the next ranger

Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Blue To The Rescue

Chapter 2: Blue To The Rescue

* * *

Hi guys, I'm back with Chapter 2. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Tommy Oliver

* * *

Natalie never thought her life would be turned upside down in a matter of days. In the last week she became a power ranger, the defender of the world. She thought it was cool, but it was very tiring. After the last battle with that slim ball she slept for hours when school and reality finally hit again. Master Zhi told her that she could not tell anyone about her being a power ranger, not even her best friend Greg. When she got to school Greg was immediately waiting for her outside on the steps.

"Hey Natalie, what's up? You look like you're in good spirits today." Greg noticed that she didn't look tired anymore. She looked like she was finally getting some sleep. There were no bags under her eyes and she looked alert.

"I am Greg when the world was not being weird, and trust me when I say that's an understatement. I feel good today though, I have some activities that keep me occupied when I'm not in school." She snorted after she said that. she didn't know if fighting monsters could be an extra curricular activity.

"Oh well I think that's good for you Natalie. Everyone needs some fun things to do to keep their minds off of school and the other stressful things in life." Natalie once again snorted at the idea of fun. Fighting with monsters was not fun it was creepy.

"If you say so Greg, and you just might be right about needing fun in your life, but I think we better get going before any fun happens." Greg gave her an odd look when she said ths but paid it no mnd at all.

Natalie and Greg we went inside the school gates and saw a group of kids surrounding the school softball field. As expected they were watching high school softball player Velvet Scott. She was a junior like them and in their English class later on. She was hitting some home runs to just keep her self in check. She was also on the school's dance team as the captain. She was about 5 foot 2 with blue hair and grey eyes. They always had nothing but good things to say about her. Her mother was a world famous ballet dancer, but she just wanted to be her not famous. When she was done she spotted Natalie and decided to day hi.

"So your Natalie Oliver, the daughter of world famous paleontologist Dr. Tommy Oliver right?" Natalie looked at her and grimaced. Velvet though she had said something wrong.

Natalie didn't like when people came up to her because her father was famous. She was sure Velvet felt the same way. The girl lived with her grandparents while her mother traveled. all the kids on her dance were talking about it and they felt sorry for her.

"Yeah I'm his daughter, what about it?" Natalie wasn't surprised when she had asked this. Her father was common knowledge with the people. they loved the fact that they had a celebrity living in town, but to her he had always been just her dad.

"My father loves reading about the work that your father has done. He has been fascinated with dinosaurs ever since he was a kid, and he thinks that your father's findings are beyond incredible. Oh and by the way my name is Velvet Scott." Velvet held out her hand to intriduce herself to Natalie. She thought Natalie seemed like a really nice person and also a victim of her father being famous.

"Nice to meet you Velvet, but I know you already somewhat. You're in my English class with Mrs. Levenson. You sit in the back near Courtney Stevens, I sit in the front by the window." Velvet was shocked but smiled. She had no idea that Natalie was in her English class.

"Your also in my Chemistry class too Natalie, but in that class I sit up front and you sit in the back." Velvet smiled at Natalie, it was fun to find out they had more than one class together.

"Oh really, I never knew that well that's cool. I sit by myself so I really have no distractions and I don't really look around that much. Education is really important to my dad so I try to get as much of it as I can." Natalie was almost saddened when she thought about her father. She missed his lectures on how important education was.

"Oh okay well see you around Natalie." Velvet went upstairs to her class. Natalie sighned still thinking about her father and slugged off tp her algebra 2 class.

When Natalie entered the classroom already late she took her seat. Her teacher was telling the class that they had an exam coming up and that they needed to study. She laughed when he told the slackers that if they didn't pass they would be in summer school. she knew that the slackers would still fail and still go to summer school.

Once class was over Natalie still had history and one of her electives art to go for the morning. Then finally it was lunch time and Natalie couldn't be more excited for it. While she was eating she heard a beep from her morpher telling her that Master Zhi was trying to contact her. I looked around to make sure nobody heard it or was watching me. Natalie rushed into the hallway and asked Master Zhi what was going on. He notified her to just come to the lab immediately that it was an emergency. She quickly grabbed her stuff and transported to the lab.

Velvet had heard the noise coming from the thing on Natalie's arm and saw her run into the hall. Velvet went out into the hall to follow and saw that Natalie was nowhere to be found. She packed up her stuff and left school to go find her. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

Queen Reiya's Ship

* * *

"Ventrax, did you plant the bomb in the building like I told you." Queen Reiya's newest plan involved blowing up the major's building. The bomb had enough power to destroy the entire city.

"Yes, your evil ship, the bomb has been put in place. We put it on the top floor of the building so the entire building will collapse. This will force a chain reaction will cause all of the other building to also tumble." Ventrx was pleased because he was the one that had come up with the plan.

"Excellent, where is the monster? Have you sent him already? I need stuff done right now and not later. My time is of the essence and my patience with you is running thin." Queen Reiya was starting to get annoyed with Ventrax again.

"I sent Breezer down to cool down the humans. He will not fail your evilness." Queen Reiya dismissed Ventrax. For now she would watch and see what this Breezer can do.

Master Zhi's Lab

* * *

"What's going on Master Zhi?" Master Zhi had called her there in the middle of school so she know that for a fact that something was up. She just hoped that whatever it was she would get back to school in time to not get detention.

"Reiya sent a monster named Breezer down to the city. He has a devastating attack called lunar freeze. He can completely freeze anything solid that he touches." Master zhi was worried indeed. Breezer was a monster that was not to be taken lightly.

"There is also a bomb that was planted inside of the building where the mayor's office is. It has enough power to destroy the entire city if it explodes." Natalie eyes went wide when he said destroy the entire city. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to get back to school in time.

"What do I do Master Zhi? I can't stop a monster a get rid of a bomb at the same time. Do you have some sort of plan? It's not like I can just make doppelgangers of myself. It doesn't work that way." Natalie was getting nervous and annoyed. when both of those happens she gets sarcastic.

"Give me a second Natalie, I'm working on a plan to try and make this as easy as possible. I think we need to go after the bomb first and diffuse it, and then you can take care of Breezer.? Master Zhi was worried about this plan because he knew Breezer still had to be taken care of.

"Okay, that sounds awesome, but that still doesn't explain how I am suppose to diffuse the bomb. What am I supposed to use, my good looks Master?" Natalie was just about to say forget and find her own way to diffuse the bomb.

"I'm trying to think of a solution, I think that you can probably use your fire to pull it off of the wall. When you pull it off the wall take it somewhere where the explosion is not going to have any effect on the city." Master Zhi was working as quickly as possible to try to get to some kind of plan.

Natalie was continuously thinking of where she could take a bomb that can destroy a city to where it doesn't cause any damage. She like being a hero and all, but something told her that she was going to get her fair share of headaches doing this.

"Alright you head over to the building and diffuse the bomb. It looks like that it is on the second floor of the building. You might have to use a bit more fire than usual but I think your fire can do the job. I'm going to try and hold off Breezer and protect the city until you are done." Master Zhi knew this was the only way. The bomb needed to be diffused but they couldn't let the monster terrorize the city either.

"Thank Master I appreciate it. Now it's time to morph and put in my daily work Go Zen." Natalie and morphed and transported herself to the mayor's building.

At the Mayor's Building

* * *

"Now he said the bomb is on the second floor on a wall. Nice job master there is just only maybe a hundred walls in this place. Sometimes I cannot believe that I listen to him. I need to hurry and get out of here as quickly as possible for this thing blows." Natalie had just entered the second floor and was quickly looking for the bomb.

"Okay there it is, looks like it's stuck on there tight. I'm going to have to use some major power for this thing to dislodge itself from the wall. I just pray that the major and the city have some major building insurance for this place. Maybe if I power up my zen fire sword I can use the sword with fire and make my life easier." Natalie didn't like this being the only way but it needed to be done.

"Zen fire saber power up, now fire saber slash." Natalie was dismayed because she it didn't work. It was almost as if that thing was somehow glued on the wall. She thought quickly and concluded that it would take every bit of power she had.

In Cedar Grove Park

* * *

"Run, run and run somewhere you foolish humans hahahaha. All of you are weak and pathetic prepare to be encased in ice, Lunar Freeze." Breezer was turning all of the humans into frozen ice treats when Master Zhi showed up with a well placed kick to Breezer.

"Picking on innocent people makes you a coward Breezer, apparently villians are never smart enough to know that. I suggest you go back to where you came from before I have to force my hand. Just because I'm ancient doesn't mean that I am too weak to defeat you." Master Zhi knew that if he had to use his power that it was limited due to it being so old.

"You poor excuse of a human, I will make an example out of you. This is the end of you and that little stupid red puny power ranger." Breezer took out his staff and charged at Master Zhi.

Velvet is coming around the corner as she sees people running away from something. She ran to investigate and was surprised to find a human fighting some creepy white looking monster sending out ice attacks. "Wow a semi-old looking man fighting a monster? This is more exciting than school and lunch any day of the week." Velvet hurried over. She didn't know how but she had to help the man.

Master Zhi was in the middle of fighting Breezer when all of a sudden a out of nowhere a blue haired girl landed a good punch on Breezer. He was impressed considering that he saw no other people in sight except the humans the monster turned to icicles.

Velvet and Master Zhi battled with Breezer a little longer until he summoned Zirtatrons to deal with them. Breezer had found out that the red ranger was trying to destroy the bomb and decided to go after her.

Master Zhi saw Breezer leaving and had a good idea of where he was going. He needed to think of a plan or else the city could be in ruin. He and Velvet continued to fight with her taking down the bulk of them.

Velvet couldn't believe that monsters could be so ugly and stink horribly, but these Zirtatrons gave a new meaning to the word nasty. She continued to fight until she had a vision of flooding the little monsters with water.

Back at Master Zhi's office the silver box opened and the blue zen symbol for water started to glow and transported itself to the battle. Velvet was shocked when she saw a blue light forming around her left wrist. Master Zhi smiled as he knew what was happening, the spirit of water was choosing this girl to give it's power.

Velvet looked confused once the blue morpher had finally taken it's place. She had no idea what this thing was or how to use it, but if it helped her defeat these monsters she would gladly take it. She had this urge suddenly rise up in her body to the point it was uncontrollable. She heard Master Zhi tell her to shout go zen to activate her power.

"Go Zen, what does that mean? Is this some kind of joke that you're playing on me? If it is then I don't think that this is the right time to do it." If he was playing a joke then he was one hell of a magician she thought.

"Trust me and say Go Zen to activate your morpher. It will give you more power than you have ever dreamed." Master Zhi was still fighting while trying to get her to listen.

Velvet did what Master Zhi told her and shouted Go Zen.

Velvet was in complete darkness until she was standing in the middle of an ocean when the water formed a tornado around her clearing with her blue uniform in place the water swirled around her head to create her helmet as the zen symbol for water took its place on her helmet.

As powerful as the sea blue zen ranger. Velvet couldn't believe all that stuff she just said and how she knew how to do it. She a power ranger the very thing that she loved to hear about when she was a little girl. Velvet could feel the power and she had to admit it felt awesome, but unfortunately it wouldn't be for ice breath and his cronies. She called the power of her water tornado and flooded those lame brains with ease.

"Nice, the blue ranger finally makes an appearance, I'm shocked but happy. I must say you fight very well did you taking any kind of martial arts at some point, oh and forgive me. May I ask your name?" Master Zhi was glad this girl helped him and she was a ranger but he still wanted to know her name.

"My name is Velvet and I only know what my brothers taught me, but it's enough that I know how to defend myself, and I grew up with 4 of them so fighting was necessary. Who are you? Since I'm sitting here telling you my business like you're a therapist." Master Zhi could only laugh for a minute. She had some wit and her sense of hunor wasn't that bad either.

"I'm Master Zhi, but the rest will have to wait. You need to go to the mayor's building and help Natalie, with Breezer on his way there she's going to need some help." Master Zhi had just remembered. Natalie wouldn't be able to fight him off and dislodge the bomb.

"Okay, I'm on way there now." Velvet transferred to the front of the building and looked up. She knew that this would not be easy and she had to be ready. She had no idea that Natalie was in there and why she needed help but it was time for her to find out.

Mayor's Building

* * *

"Thank goodness that no one is here on the second floor, they probably wouldn't like me tearing up their wall. My fire power wasn't working I had to find some way to get this and help Master Zhi." Natalie was talking to herself inside of her head when she heard a voice behind her.

"There you are red ranger, trying to foil my plans. Prepare to be demolished by my ice, Lunar Blast." Breezer sent his ice attack her way it collided with water and froze it. The water had succefully blocked his attacked and Natalie wanted to know how.

"A water attack? Where in the hell did that come from? Please tell me that my life didn't involve seeing a therapist next." Natalie was mentally praying that she didn't have to see a therapist. Her life was already weird and she didn't need someone else thinking she was weird. Natalie looked over and saw the blue zen ranger run over to her.

"Hey are you okay Natalie? Master Zhi sent me over here after we defeated those little ugly brown monsters." Velvet was glad that she had sent that water attack or Natalie could have frozen solid.

Natalie recognized that voice but had a hard time registering what she knew was true. It was Velvet the girl she had talked to earlier she was the blue zen ranger. Natalie couldn't believe it she had just gotten a new team mate. Either way it goes she was there to help and Natalie was thankful for that.

"You handle ice face Natalie, I will dislodge the bomb."Velvet knew just how to do this,she called up on her steel blade water staff. Velvet thought it was awesome when this blue steel staff appeared in her hand, it made her feel powerful and dangerous. Velvet used her blade staff to dislodge the bomb from the wall. She needed to get the bomb out of the building but before that her and Natalie had a job. Velvet powered her blade staff and sent her blade slash just as Natalie sent her flame saber attack and they creamed Breezer. Velvet and Natalie took the bomb to the river where we threw they it in and it blew up in the water. They both transferred themselves back to the lab and powered down.

Natalie and Master Zhi told Velvet the ancient story and her role in all this crazy stuff, and being part of a team. She liked Natalie and they now shared the same goal so she had no problem with them working together.

"Now that we have two of you things may get a bit easier to handle. Just remember that as long as you work together then nothing can ever stop you. Believe in each other and the rest will follow. I will give you the same rules Velvet. Nobody is to know of your power, never use your power for evil and do not use unless provoked to do so." Master Zhi needed those rules to be followed. He didn't want people knowing all of the details of this life saving adventure.

"Yep, I got it perfectly so basically I am a secret agent? Velvet laughed at her little joke as well as Natalie, but Master Zhi didn't find it funny.

"So what do you say about us hurrying back to school before we get detention for more than we probably already have it. I'm sure you could be up for that Velvet." Velvet noddes as she knew that both of them would probably be in major trouble.

Master Zhi watched as the 2 girls transported back to school. He couldn't believe that things were about to get crazier than they already were.

Meanwhile, back at Queen Reiya's ship

* * *

?Ventrax, you failed me again you ingrate. I will make dust out of you." As Queen Reiya lit up the crystal ball at the end of her staff with Ventrax begging her not to do it.

"Please my queen have mercy it wasn't my fault. A new ranger has joined the red ranger." Ventrax kept bowing his head praying that he wouldn't get dusted.

"ANOTHER ONE?" Queen Reiya shouted angrily at Ventrax. She couldn't believe that another of one of those pests were created. She looked at Ventrax and decided to give him another chance to and it would be his last.

"One last chance Ventrax for you to prove yourself. Bring me a monster that will destroy those power brats. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Yes my queen it will be done". Ventrax bowed and left the room for his queen to be alone. He hurried to go relay the message to SLevia to find a new monster.

"Those rangers will spoil my plans for the last time. It's time to up the stakes and make this interesting." Queen Reiya walked into a separate room where she was holding Dr. Tommy Oliver, the red ranger's father. She looked at Tommy and laughed.

"I think I will start with you Dr. Tommy Oliver." Tommy looked nervous as he had been in these kinds of situations before. He decided to try and find a way to get off this ship. He forged a plan but didn't know if it would work, but he had to try. He decided to pretend to be evil and work for them and hopefully find a way off the ship.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Zen Queen Reiya creates her own monster instead of picking one and he proves to be a challenge for Natalie and Velvet. When Queen Reiya's monster is attacking the city and brutally beating the rangers, they get help from a mystery woman, and does she have the key to being the next ranger?

Review!


	4. Chapter 3: The Power Of Earth

Chapter 3: The Power of Earth

* * *

I'm back with the next chapter and we get introduced to the green ranger. Enjoy

disclaimer: I do own Tommy Oliver

* * *

Natalie and Velvet were starting to gel well as a team. They had also started to become best friends. Greg welcomed Velvet into the group and was delighted they had a new friend.

Velvet was happy that she had some new people to call friends. When she was a little girl she had changed schools a lot. She never made many friend and when she did it was because her mom was famous.

"So, are you guys coming to the festival this weekend." Greg was excited as he asked this. The spring festival was one of the biggest festivals in Cedar Grove and very elaborate.

"That's right I forgot about the spring festival." Natalie and her father helped the science club with the float for the mini parade.

"What is the Cedar Grove Spring festival? Velvet was honestly curious. This was her first year in Cedar Grove and she didn't know much about traditions.

"The spring festival celebrates spring. The festival has food, games, and even music for the people to enjoy. There is a parade in the evening and animals for the little kids to ride and pet." Greg was explaining the festival to Velvet.

"Oh cool that sounds fun, I think I might attend." Velvet was excited she had never been somewhere long enough to do things like that.

"You can hang with us, we are doing some of the booths this year." Natalie was cheerful as she said this. She was teaching some martial arts lessons for the kids that were attending the festival. Greg was running the face painting booth since he was very good at art.

"You can teach a dance class at the festival Velvet. It would something fresh and cool for the festival." Natalie just only suggested this as an option. Velvet could teach a class as she was sure the kids would like that.

" I think I might just teach a dance class, it would be cool to teach kids how much fun dancing can be." Velvet decided that she would teach the class. She wanted to get involved in the community a little more and plus her new friends would be there.

"Well that's awesome Velvet. Natalie and I can't wait to see you there. We can all get ice cream together afterward." Greg was now excited that Velvet would join them at the festival. She was starting to come out of her shell a little bit and he had no doubt that the festival would bring her out more.

Queen Reiya's Ship

* * *

"Ventrax you clog head. Once again you have failed me. Is it possible for you to do anything right?" Queen Reiya was angry that the rangers had defeated her again and they had another ranger. She had to come with a plan, one that was invincible. Queen Reiya left her chamber room and headed down the corridor hall where she was holding Dr. Tommy Oliver.

"Tommy, my delightful captive, I trust you are enjoying you accommodations. How are you enjoying your stay?" Queen Reiya was giddy with glee. She had her prisoner and she knew that has long as she had him his daughter could not destroy her.

"Well I have to admit I have been in better company with other villains." Tommy was thinking of a way of how he could con her in to believing that he was evil.

"My dear Tommy enjoy your stay, because I promise that you will never see the outside world again." Queen Reiya closed the door and started to walk away from her captive.

"Wait Reiya, What is this all about? Tommy knew that now what the time to put his latest action into motion. "Let me help you defeat the rangers."

Queen Reiya looked back at Tommy and could not believe that he would destroy his own daughter. "Go on, I'm listening before I turn you into scrap heap." She would hear him out this might to do some good.

"I will help you defeat the rangers. In return I want you to give me my freedom once I do." Tommy could only hope this would work. He had no other options.

"So you would destroy the rangers? Now that is what I call a negotiation tactic." Queen Reiya decided that she would not tell Tommy about his daughter being a power rangers. She knew enough to know that he would change his mind. She would have him destroy his own daughter and then tell him the truth.

"Yes, all you have to do is give me the power. I will become your humble servant and do whatever you command." Tommy knew he was in over his head but he had to do something. He couldn't stay here forever. He had to get back home to Natalie. Tommy had thought about Natalie everyday and missed her.

"Release him Zirtatrons." The zirtatrons released Tommy and he was happy to be free of chains. "Now follow me Tommy and I will give you the power you seek, but if you double cross me it will be the end of your existence." Queen Reiya's red eyes glowed and they reminded you instantly of death. Tommy was frightened but he was determined to carry his plan through.

Master Zhi's lab

* * *

"Now ladies I want you to do a little bit of training by sparring. It will be a good lesson and give you some extra practice with your powers." Master Zhi needed them to train so that they would become more power. They had just begun to tap into their power, but he knew there was more power for them to harness.

"Alright Natalie prepare to go down. The queen of water is here to dominate." Velvet called on her blade staff and readied for battle. She was excited that her and Natalie finally got the chance to spar for fun and not fight monsters.

"You wish Velvet, I am the master of the flame and I will burn your spirit." Natalie morphed and called upon her flame saber.

Natalie and Velvet charged each other with both of them not being able to gain the upper hand. Natalie swung her mighty saber while Velvet blocked and struck back with her staff. Natalie went for a flying kick when Velvet used her water tornado attack to block her and send her flying across the room. Natalie got back up and sent powered up her sword as she sent her flame saber attack at Velvet. Velvet had once again used her water tornado to stop the flame and the lab filled with smoke. The heat of the water and the coolness of the water caused a dream like fog.

"Alright girls that's enough fighting each other for the day. That was very good work from both of you. Nice moves and you are staring to harness the power of your element." Master Zhi was indeed pleases at the level of fighting that they were already displaying. He understood that Natalie already had an advantage with fighting because of her father. Velvet water power is stronger than Natalie's fire which gives her the advantage with the elements.

Downtown Cedar Grove

* * *

"Hahaha fear me all you worthless humans. I Vulgar will pummel you." Vulgar was a monster created by Queen Reiya. She had gotten sick of monsters failing and decided to build her own. Vulgar was big, brawny and brown. He was a porcupine with big fists that could knock out any opponent that got too close.

"Now come on Tommy do your stuff. With the power that you received from Queen Reiya you have become almighty. Now go and deal with those humans before I have to quash you for the queen." Tommy didn't look human anymore. Thanks to his new power he got armor as hard as steel.

Tommy didn't really want to hurt these people but a deal was a deal. He wanted to get out of that place and if he had to reluctantly destroy people he would. Queen Reiya had given him the power of gravity and it was very powerful. Tommy used his power to form a gravity ball and hurled it at a car full of people when it was stopped by fire and water.

"Hey you guys are back again hurting innocent people. Haven't you learned when you're not wanted." Natalie was sick of dealing with evil cronies all the time. It was getting rather annoying pretty fast.

"Some bad guys never learn Natalie, looks like we are going to have to teach them some manners." Velvet called for her blade staff and was ready to put it to action.

"As powerful as the sea blue zen ranger." Velvet never got sick of hearing that at all. She was going to make sure that these bad guys remembered it.

"As fearless as fire red zen ranger." Natalie called for her flame saber as her and Velvet went in for the attack.

Tommy used his gravity power to make a big force field that blocked Natalie and Velvet from attacking and they both went flying back into the car. The people in the car got and ran to safety anxious to get out the way of the fighting.

The group finally got to safety and away from the action. As they were running one of them stopped and turned back. The power rangers were fighting these two monsters and losing. She couldn't just stand there and watch as she turned around and headed back.

"Diamond get back here it's too dangerous. The power rangers can handle it." One of the girls said.

"No way Stacy, I have to go help them. They put their lives on the line to rescue us and I am going to return the favor. When someone helps me out I repay my debts as a thank you." Diamond ran back to help the power rangers with the two ugly looking monsters.

Back at Master Zhi's Lab

* * *

Master Zhi was doing some spring cleaning as well as working on some new gadgets, when he saw the silver box start to shake and a green light coming from inside of it. He instantly knew what this meant the spirit of earth had found a person to give it's power to. Master Zhi opened the box and the zen symbol for earth started to glow an even brighter green. The next thing the master knew a green smoke was coming up from the symbol when a figure took shape.

Master Zhi couldn't believe his eyes. The spirit of earth and taken it's physical human form. He was very pleased, because the last time he saw the legendary zen warriors they were turning into the zen symbols.

"Greetings human, I am Florina the ancient zen spirit of earth." Master Zhi bowed his head to the mighty warrior. She was covered in a top and skirt made out of leaves. Her hair was as brown as the earth as well as her brown eyes. She wore a green wreath band around her head and wielded a staff with a leaf stone on the end.

Master Zhi never dreamed that he would actually see one of them in person again. He also wondered why the other 2 elements never took their physical form. He thought that maybe they were not comfortable showing themselves to people of this time.

"Excuse mighty Florina, but how come to ancient spirits of fire and water did not take physical form" Master Zhi was indeed curious.

"Flamera and Dionysis have their own reasons for not taking physical form. I do not know the reason. You would think after their symbols being activated that they would be grateful and show themselves. Apparently time cannot heal selfishness, that is indeed such a pity." Florena walked around the lab and was unimpressed with what she saw.

"What awakened you mighty spirit of earth? Master Zhi wanted to hear the reason and maybe get a clue as to why the spirits really chose the people they want to wield their power.

"The girl that activated my symbol. She has kind heart and the will to help others as they help her. You know when I was still in physical form many years ago I commanded the forest. When the animals of the forest helped me I helped them in return. I would never respond until I found someone with the same nature." Master Zhi watched as Florena turned her back on him.

"Well if you excuse me Master Zhi I have someone rangers to help." Florena turned back into green smoke as she went back into her symbol and transported.

Back at Downtown Cedar Grove

* * *

Natalie and Velvet were getting beaten badly by Vulgar and little did they know Natalie's father Tommy. They were having a hard time even with the combination of their powers.

"He is too strong for us Natalie. Were going to have to find another way." Velvet was on the ground struggling to get up.

"I know Velvet, but we have to keep trying. We can't fail the people, Master Zhi or my father." Natalie was also struggling to get up but she knew they had to keep trying.

"Hahahaha now to finish you rangers." Vulgar held out his fist as it lit up. "Sharp knuckle attack." He hurled the attack at Natalie and Velvet when he was knocked out of the way with a stick.

Diamond had found a big stick on the ground and used it. When Vulgar got back up she used it to propel herself into a tree and used a vine to swing down and kick Vulgar in the chest. Diamond smiled to herself. She always knew that her skills with trees would come into play one day.

"You weak human, Zirtatrons get her." Vulgar sent the repulsive monsters toward Diamond has she readied herself for battle. She was a brown belt in Brazilian jui jujitsu so these monsters would be no problem.

Tommy stopped the monsters and told Vulgar to let him handle her. Tommy engaged Diamond in battle as he was shocked that she was just as strong as he was.

Diamond could see that that whoever this monster was he had some serious skills to his credit, but she wasn't going to let him defeat her. She fought hard but ended up being defeated. Then she had a vision of her using vines to wrap around her foes.

The next thing Diamond knew this green light was forming around her wrist. Natalie and Velvet could not believe it. This girl was the new green zen power ranger. She definitely had the skills for it but she looked kind of like a rebel.

Natalie and Velvet ran over to Diamond and filled her in on her morpher materializing around her wrist. Diamond now knew what to do and she couldn't wait to show these creatures what she was really made of. Diamond raised her morpher and shouted go zen.

Diamond was surrounded by darkness when she appeared in the middle of a forest she quickly spun underground and then came back up with her green ranger suit in place. Green leaves swirled around her head as her helmet came into place with her zen symbol for earth.

"As strong as the earth, green zen ranger." She couldn't believe she was a power ranger. She had heard stories when she was little. She remembered wanting to be like them when she grew up.

She decided that it was time to put her new powers to use. She called upon her vine power to assist her with Vulgar. She wrapped him up with her vines and threw him across the lot. The other monster was running away from the scene to escape.

"Hey you 2 go after the other guy I've got this one under control." Diamond continued to punish Vulgar why Natalie and Velvet went off to find the other monster. He had never given his name while he was there and it didn't make that much fuss.

"There he is Natalie over there blowing up the statues." Velvet hurried and threw her tornado attack at him and he blocked. Natalie sent her fire balls at him which he still managed to dodge. Natalie and Velvet engaged him in battle and were quickly losing. The monster was strong and his fighting skills were amazing.

Tommy was fighting the two rangers and he kept getting a strange feeling about the red one. Her fighting skill was just as good as his and she mimicked him almost every move. The red ranger drew her sword as well as Tommy. They locked swords and Tommy just had to ask who this warrior was.

"You seem familiar red ranger, who are you? Tommy had to ask even though he knew he should be destroying them.

"None of your business monster just know that I will defeat you." Natalie could not believe this warrior had the nerve to ask her who she was. Then the monster sent an attack and knocked out both her and Natalie as well turned them back into human form.

Tommy was shocked because he knew that face from anywhere. The red ranger was his daughter Natalie. He couldn't believe that she was traveling down the same road he had years ago. He never wanted her to have that kind of responsibility. Tommy backed away unable to fight his own daughter and left.

Natalie and Velvet struggled to get back to Diamond and the monster she was fighting. They morphed again and hurried back to use what little strength they had left. When they got back Diamond had already defeated the monster and had powered down. Natalie and Velvet followed suit and were very sore.

"Hey she looks like a rebel Natalie. She had red hair and green eyes they are never good news." Velvet whispered to Natalie as they both looked on and were careful to approach their new teammate.

"She doesn't look that bad. Be a little nicer Velvet." They finally got with distance and introduced themselves to her.

"Hello, I'm Natalie and this is Velvet. May we ask your name? We want to properly thank you for helping up out." Diamond looked at Natalie and Velvet for a minute not knowing how to respond to the 2 strangers.

"My name is Diamond." As she gave them her name she flicked her hair over her shoulder and folded her arms. These girls were strangers but they seemed nice enough to her. They seemed to know about these monsters and stuff so she decided to make friends with them.

"Nice to meet you Diamond. It's nice to have a new team member. Welcome to the team." Velvet held out her hand as Diamond took it and shook it. Natalie quickly stepped up and followed suit and also shook Diamond's hand. Natalie and Velvet said showed Diamond how to use her morpher as they all headed back to the lab.

Master Zhi's Lab

* * *

"Nice to finally meet you young lady. The spirit of earth chose you to command it's power." Master Zhi was overjoyed that a new ranger had joined the team but didn't know how he was going to handle all these teenage girls.

"Master Zhi what is our next plan of attack? Natalie wanted to know if Master Zhi had anything else to help them defeat these monsters a little easier.

"I'm glad you asked Natalie. I'm working on some stronger weapons for you guys to use. It will make your job a lot easier." Master Zhi wasn't done with them yet but he was sure they would be worth the wait.

"So, what do we do when we are not fighting evil?" Diamond was curious she didn't know how long they had been doing this and what she was even suppose to do.

"We go about our normal lives until we are needed." Diamond accepted this answer. At least there would be some consistency from day to day.

"Alright I can dig that nothing like going to school by day and fighting evil by afternoon." Diamond laughed at her joke as her and the other girls transported out of the lab.

Meanwhile back at Queen Reiya's Ship

* * *

"Why did you not destroy the rangers Tommy?" Queen Reiya was livid that Tommy had abandoned Vulgar and allowed him to be destroyed by a new ranger.

"I didn't want to hurt my daughter. I will not destroy her she is the only thing that I have." Tommy was not going to hurt his daughter. She was the one thing in his life that mattered to him the most. The only good thing in his life thus far was Natalie.

"It doesn't matter if she is your daughter. You made the agreement and gave us your word and you failed. Now I will destroy your very existence." Queen Reiya staff glowed as she was about to turn Tommy into dust.

"Wait, please don't destroy me have mercy for my daughter's sake. I will do whatever you say please do not get rid of me." Tommy begged for her to spare his life.

"Fine I will spare you Tommy, but you will fulfill your duties here or be destroyed for going back on your word." She decided since Tommy was now her servant that she would not lock him up again. She gave him his own room with only the necessities.

Tommy could not believe that Natalie was a power ranger. The one thing that he never wanted her to be. He started having flashbacks and reflecting on his days as a ranger. He wanted Natalie to have normal teenage experiences and be free sort to speak. He wanted her to not have to worry about saving the world or saving herself. He didn't know what he was going to do but he was going to get off Queen Reiya's ship.

Cedar Grove Spring Festival

* * *

Diamond could not believe a town had a spring festival. She had came with Natalie, Velvet and her new friend Greg. She was helping Greg paint faces while Velvet was teaching a dance class, and Natalie teaching a martial arts class.

She was going to enjoy being a super hero and saving the world. She had also made some awesome friends the last couple of days. For the first time things were looking up for her. She didn't know what this new life would have in store for her but she was ready for anything that threatened it. The world was a big place and she was finding it out, but hshe couldn't wait to find out all the cool things her new job description had for her.

* * *

Next time Queen Reiya will unleash 3 monsters on the city and what happens when the yellow ranger makes a suprise appearance.

Review!


End file.
